


Sweet

by Hotgitay



Category: The Confidant (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daniel and Nigel  Drabble





	Sweet

Daniel had fucked him in the worst way emotionally getting involved with Nigel 

Nigel opened up to him told him things about his marriage to Eden he let his new lover in on stuff that bugged him he trusted him 

Nigel liked him Daniel was sweet with him he was caring romantic even way with words  
and he liked that he knew Daniel was crazy too but he liked the crazy side 

“I love you,” Nigel said to him looking him in his eyes 

Daniel could see that he meant it Daniel did become kind of possessive of Nigel during the course of the mini relationship they had going on 

“I love you too“Daniel said to his lover and best friend Nigel have him a cute smile  
Eyeing him with interest

Nigel laid down on the bed next to his lover he snuggled against his side kissing him on his cheeks sweetly


End file.
